Eternel
by Emmatheancien
Summary: One shot sur les pensées de quelqu’un qui a perdu son grand amour


Eternel

**Note** : One shot sur les pensées de quelqu'un qui a perdu son grand amour.

Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours. Comment vais-je faire maintenant pour vivre sans toi. Savoir que tu ne serais plus à mes côtés, ne plus sentir ton odeur, ne plus pouvoir toucher ton corps, tout simplement : ne plus pouvoir te voir ? Tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un lâche, oui, un lâche. Parce que tu n'avais pas le droit. On ne fait pas ça à la personne que l'on aime. Mais toi tu as...tu es partit sans un mot, juste un regard. Un regard d'amour, un regard d'excuse. Tu t'es sacrifié et maintenant ? Je n'arrive plus à vivre, je n'ai la force de rien parce que tu m'as quitté et je sais que je ne te verrai plus jamais. Alors oui tu as sauvé ma vie et celle des autres, mais pourquoi ? Ma vie est terne sans toi, tu étais ma lumière. Tu étais celui qui ma montré ce qu'était le réel sens de la vie, à savoir aimer et être aimé en retour. Oh, je sais bien pourquoi tu as fais ça. Justement parce que tu m'aimais. Tu ne me la jamais dis et pourtant je savais. J'aurais tellement aimé entendre ses mots de toi, entendre ta voix grave me les murmurer quand nous faisions l'amour ou après ou avant...Mais ces 3 mots, tu ne me les dira jamais. Et je te déteste pour ça, je te hais même, et en même temps je t'aime. Je souffre de cette dualité de sentiments : on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un et en même temps le haïr...mais ces sentiments sont tellement semblables dans leur force...Je suis las, las de tout ça, las de me battre. J'ai tellement envie de te rejoindre pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit et surtout pour te dire tes 4 vérités. Je n'ai plus de force pour me battre pour quelque chose qui n'est plus là. Mais il y à les autres, ils tentent de m'aider mais...ils ne comprennent pas ma douleur, d'ailleurs qui le pourrait...En t'éteignant, tu as éteint le feu qui brûlait en moi. Non de Dieu, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? J'aimerais tellement crier, frapper mais je ne peux pas...Tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, voila. Je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps et voila ce que je reçoit en retour : la mort, le désespoir...Je n'aurais jamais du écouter ce que tu avais à me dire ce soir là, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser m'embrasser...Mais, pour reprendre une phrase célèbre, « Le cœur à ses raison que l'esprit ne connaît pas.» Alors, je t'ai laissé faire, je t'ai laissé me connaître, je me suis ouvert à toi, au sens propre comme au figuré...Et tu m'as apporté tellement de joie, de bonheur...de plaisir tout simplement. Est-ce qu'un jour je retrouverai une personne qui saura faire naître en moi ces mêmes sentiments avec une force égale ? Aurai je seulement la force de chercher et de laisser à nouveau quelqu'un s'approcher de moi ? Mais si je me laisse prendre à nouveau au piège de l'amour, ne serait ce pas un abandon envers toi, une trahison envers notre amour ? Je suis perdu, à la dérive. Des sentiments s'affrontent en moi, tout le monde essaye, je dis bien essaye, de me remonter le moral. Et j'en ai marre, je ne veux plus de ça, je ne veux plus de ses sentiments. Je veux juste m'allonger et dormir, faire un long sommeil et ne plus rien ressentir. Et dans ce sommeil, j'espère tellement te retrouver mon amour...Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire à présent et bientôt, oui bientôt, je serais avec toi pour l'éternité...

« Non, ne fais pas ça. »

Qui a parlé ? Est-ce que...est ce que c'est toi ?

« Oui. »

Mais comment...une hallucination c'est ça...une tentative pitoyable de mon inconscient pour m'empêcher de mettre fin à ma misérable vie...

« Non, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas cela. Et, ta vie n'est pas misérable, au contraire c'est l'une des plus merveilleuse qui m'ait était donné de connaître. »

Ma main tremble, je ferme les yeux et une larme coule sur ma joue.

« Ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus mon amour. On m'a fait un des plus beaux cadeaux... »

L'ascension.

« Oui. »

Pourquoi tu as mis tellement de temps pour venir ?

« Tu connais la réponse. »

Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir maintenant ?

« Pour t'éviter de faire une énorme bourde, et aussi pour te dire quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur...»

Quoi ?

« Je t'aime. »

J'ai le souffle coupé par cette déclaration si tardive...je sens une brise légère contre mon visage et une légère pression sur mes lèvres closes. J'ouvre les yeux, mais ne vois rien. Je sais que tu es partit, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas notre dernier au revoir. Je sais que nous nous reverrons, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où, je le sais tout simplement car notre amour est éternel...


End file.
